MDTU X Os Marotos Adeus Hogwarts
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Continuação de MDTU X Os Marotos, dedicada a Miih Potter Cullen. Agora que eles estão de volta a Hogwarts, o que acontecerá com certos romances?
1. Chapter 1

O corredor escurecido pelo anoitecer esta sendo palco para um grande espetáculo para várias alunos da Grifinória que iam para o Salão Comunal.

Sirius Black! - gritou a loira furiosamente para o moreno que tentava se defender.

Lucy por favor! - pedia Lily tentando para-la.

Por favor nada Lily! Eu quero saber onde ele colocou o Almofadinhas! - exigiu Lucy Delacour nervosa.

Mas tenho certeza que Sirius tem uma boa explicação! - disse a ruiva incerta.

Chega de escândalo Lucy! - disse Lia chegando a cena com Almofadinhas no colo. - Fui eu que deixei o Almofadinhas fugir para os jardins e pedi para Sirius lhe entreter enquanto eu o procurava, claro que foi uma má idéia sendo que Sirius é mais fofoqueiro que toda a população de Hogwarts!

Sirius olhou rabugento para a loira, havia levado uns bons tapas até a chegada dela e esse era o agradecimento.

Oh – exclamou Lucy arrancando Almofadinhas do colo da Lia e o pegando. - Sissi? - chamou o moreno incerta.

Muitas desculpas – exigiu ele e ela olhou com expressão de tristeza. - Tudo bem – disse Sirius abraçando a ela e ao Almofadinhas.

Podemos ir agora? - perguntou Lily que ao contrario do namorado que ria ao seu lado tentava evitar todo aquele escândalo.

Claro – disse Lucy e todos dirigiram-se para a Sala Comunal, mais exatamente para a frente da lareira que é onde Remus Lupin os esperava.

Sua grandiosa armação arruinou mesmo planos sabia Lia? - perguntou Remus para a loira que piscou confusa.

Que? - perguntou confusa. Lily tentou puxar os outros três para longe, mas eles estavam empolgados de mais em ver a possível discussão.

Vou ter que ficar cuidando da detenção do Snape amanhã a noite – Lia começou a rir não percebendo a expressão de perigo do Remus. - Você acha engraçado porque não é a você que supervisiona as detenções dele!

Não seja rabugento Remy, valeu a pena! - disse sorrindo.

É claro que valeu para você, quem tem que agüentar horas com ele sou eu!

Quer saber de uma coisa Remus? - disse Lia estressada.

Não, não quer! - disse Lily levantando-se e pegando a mão da Lia. - Já esta tarde, vamos dormir. Venha Lucy!

Lucy deu um beijo no Sirius sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e subiu as escadas.

Você anda louca Lia? - perguntou Lily andando de um lado para outro no quarto.

Não, mas você vai me deixar se não para quieta – disse a loira jogando-se na sua cama.

Você quer terminar com o Remus? - perguntou Lucy sentando-se na cama ao lado da cama da Lily.

Eu gosto do Remus, mas ele anda tão chato, não sai de trás de mim com uma placa "Não faça isso, não faça aquilo!" - reclamou Lia olhando o teto.

Se você quer saber eu entendo o lado dele, comigo e James como monitores-chefes a professora Minerva sempre coloca o Severo para ele supervisionar, e fazer isso quase todas as noites cansa Lia.

Tenho que concordar com a Lily prima, você esta fazendo a vida do Remus ficar sufocante – disse Lucy.

Eu vou terminar com ele – disse Lia arrancando um olhar triste das outras duas. - Ele não esta empolgado com esse namoro dês do inicio mesmo.

Eu não concordo com isso, acho que simplesmente esse é o jeito do Remus – disse Lucy.

Olhe o jeito que ele trata vocês é bem melhor do que o jeito que ele trata eu que sou namorada dele! - reclamou. - Eu pensei bastante nisso e vou acabar com ele.

Se é o que você quer nós vamos apoiar – disse Lucy e Lily confirmou com um aceno. - Desculpem, mas combinei com o Sirius de irmos para a Sala Precisa hoje!

Com um sorriso safado para as duas Lucy saiu. Lily revirou os olhos, suas melhores amigas são as maiores transgressoras desse castelo junto com Os Marotos.

Lily – começou Lia sorrindo marota.

Não comece Lia, não vou conversar com você sobre isso! - disse Lily descendo e deixando uma loira as gargalhadas no quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Os capítulos da fic serão pequenos, desculpem, mas assim eu não tenho que aumenta e fica só o necessário! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo e dependendo do que me disserem eu posto o próximo! Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Na manhã seguinte um James Potter sorridente esperava Lily para o café da manhã, assim que a ruiva desceu ele a puxou para si.

- Qual a coisa que você menos espera? - perguntou para a ruiva. As duas loiras pararam ao lados dos outros Marotos curiosas. Lily fingiu pensar.

- Que seus cabelos fiquem penteados? - perguntou brincando.

- Minha mãe quer te conhecer e conversar sobre nosso casamento, por isso na visita a Hogsmeade ela virá nos encontrar no Três Vassouras. - Lily ficou pálida. - Você esta bem Lily?

- Estou, só que... Ah! - disse e saiu pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda deixando todos confusos para trás.

- Eu vou falar com ela – disse Lia, mas Lucy a impediu.

- Eu vou, você resolve aquele assunto.

Assim a loira saiu e Lia pediu para falar com Remus a sós, Sirius ficou _tentando_ consolar Pontas daquele jeito dele.

*-*-*

- O que Lia? - perguntou Remus quando chegaram no dormitório.

- Você sabe que as coisas não estão legais desse jeito Remus – disse Lia, Remus a olhou desconfiado. - Eu quero terminar nosso namoro Remus.

- Certo – disse Remus deixando a garota triste com a comprovação de que ele nem ao menos ligava.

- Espero que possamos ser amigos – falou Lia louca para sair dali.

- Claro – respondeu novamente Remus impassível.

- Certo, vou descer – disse Lia e saiu quase correndo do quarto, deixando um Remus Lupin triste para trás.

*-*-*

- Isso tudo é porque vai conhecer a sogra Lily? - perguntou Lucy quando encontrou a ruiva sentada na beira do lago.

- Ela é contra esse casamento, ela vai me odiar e convencer o James a me largar.

Lucy começou a rir e sentou ao lado da ruiva molhando seus pés na água também.

- A Sarah é muito legal Lily, ela só achou que é cedo de mais. Como ela e Adam não tiveram o James quando eram, digamos, jovens, ela tem certa proteção em perde-lo, por isso, James demorou tanto para amadurecer – disse Lucy.

- Eu sei, só tenho medo dela não gostar de mim – Lucy sorriu para a ruiva.

- Não tem como não gostar de você Lily! Mesmo que ela não goste James não vai te deixar por nada!

- Obrigada Luh – disse Lily dando um abraço na amiga.

- Só se prepare, tem que explicar para o Jay sua reação e temos que consolar a Lia que a essa hora terminou com o Remus.

Lily arregalou os olhos e as duas voltaram correndo para o castelo.

*-*-*

- Eu disse que ele não ligava – soluçou Lia no banheiro da Murta que foi expulsa por uma Lucy furiosa com as risadas dela.

- Ele só não quis demonstrar que liga – disse Lily olhando Lucy pedindo ajuda.

- Não seja burra como eu Lia, arrume outro logo – disse Lucy ganhando um olhar maligno de Lily e uma risada de Lia.

- Por incrível que pareça ela esta certa Lily – Lily olhou desaprovadoramente para as amigas.

- Vocês são bem primas – murmurou a ruiva levando um abraço das duas.

- Não Lily, nós três somos irmãs – disse Lucy enquanto as três sorriam.

*-*-*

- Loiras é o que não faltam Aluado – consolou Sirius enquanto James revirava os olhos para o amigo.

- Não liga Remus, as coisas entre vocês não estavam indo bem mesmo – falou James.

- Eu sei, só estou chateado – respondeu Remus deitado na cama. - Quero ficar sozinho ok?

- Tudo bem – respondeu James. - Vamos Sirius.

Sirius fez uma expressão de mal humor, mas levantou.

- Loiras se arranjam em qualquer lugar se vê pela Lucy – folgou James no amigo depois que saíram do quarto.

*-*-*


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor do segundo andar. Amaldiçoava Lia a todo o momento por te-la convencido a seguir Sirius por ela. Andava cismada que Sirius estava aprontando alguma e não queria que Lucy passasse de corna de novo.

Lily duvidava que Sirius fosse fazer isso, alias achava que já passou da hora de Lucy contar que é metamorfoga, sem duvida Sirius ia adorar saber disso.

Só que agora Lily estava perdida do rastro do Sirius, sabia que se voltasse para ao dormitório Lia a incomodaria até cansar, ou seja, ia levar bastante tempo então resolveu tentar achar Sirius e descobrir o que ele está escondendo.

Iria passar direto por uma sala quando ouviu uma frase não muito educada saindo dela e reconheceu a voz do amigo. Silenciosamente entrou na sala, mas alguém tropeçou nela e só o que a ruiva viu foi um clarão de luz antes de desmaiar.

- Oo – exclamou Sirius observando Lily e um pedaço do James que estava embaixo da capa desmaiados na sua frente. - Agora me ferrei!

* * *

- O que você fez Six? - perguntou Lucy olhando os corpos dos seus amigos desmaiados.

- Eu queria ajudar a Lia e o Remus – explicou Sirius desconfortável. - Então estava treinando um feitiço de troca de corpos, eles iriam ver o ponto de vista do outro e se entenderem, mas a Lily e o James chegaram do nada e levaram o feitiço.

- Qual o contra feitiço Sirius? - perguntou Lucy temerosa prevendo a resposta do namorado.

- Bom, eu veria isso depois – confessou o moreno imitando a mania do James de levar as mãos aos cabelos.

- Levante eles Sirius, vamos leva-los para o dormitório masculino e torça para ninguém nos ver, senão você realmente esta encrencado – disse Lucy levantando-se enquanto Sirius fazia o corpos dos amigos flutuarem a sua frente.

* * *

- Será que eu errei o feitiço? Já não era para terem acordado? - as perguntas do Sirius foram a primeira coisa que a ruiva ouviu antes de abrir os olhos.

Assim que ela olhou em volta percebeu que havia algo errado é como se uma nuvem de fumaça a fizesse não enxergar perfeitamente.

- James! - gritou Lia pulando em cima dela. - Que bom que acordou agora só falta a Lily!

- Eu sou a Lily, Lia – falou a ruiva confusa para a loira que olhou para Sirius.

- Lily nós temos uma coisa não muito boa para lhe contar – começou Remus, mas Lucy o interrompeu.

- Você trocou de corpo com o James!

Lily olhou ao redor confusa. Arregalando os olhos esmeraldas assim que viu o seu corpo deitado na cama ao lado, parecendo que os olhos de Lily irradiavam calor seu corpo se levantou se espreguiçando e abrindo os olhos.

- O que houve? Porque todo mundo esta aqui? - perguntou James com a voz da Lily, Sirius se encolheu atrás do Remus.

- Tenha calma Pontas! - pediu Sirius, Lucy soltou um risinho.

- Você trocou de corpo com a Lily – disse apontando com a cabeça para Lily no corpo do James.

James abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes até conseguir emitir algum som.

- Oi James – sussurrou Lily horrorizada.

- Lily? - perguntou fazendo a ruiva acenar em resposta e correr para o lado dele como se procurando consolo. - Sirius Black!

Sirius deu um sorriso envergonhado saindo de trás do Remus.

- Foi um acidente! Culpa sua e da Lily que foram atrás de mim! Era para o feitiço ser para a Lia e o Remus!

- Como? - perguntou Lia e Remus avançando para o moreno que sorriu tentando disfarçar.

- Era para ajudar! Vendo os problemas um do outro vocês iriam se acertar!

- Foi uma boa idéia, pena que o Sirius não seja o cérebro da realidade – defendeu e ofendeu Lucy.

- Agora como eu e o Jay vamos voltar ao normal? - perguntou Lily fazendo um tremendo beiço que ficou muito engraçado no rosto do James que por sua vez tapou o rosto para não ver a cena.

- Depois de uma semana vocês voltam ao normal – disse Sirius de maneira displicente.

Os alunos que se encontravam naquela manhã no Salão Comunal da Grifinória olharam com avido interesse mais um escândalo envolvendo a turma dos Marotos e das MDTU que corriam como loucos por toda a extremidade.

Sirius fugi-a, Lucy tentava protege-los levando uns tapas dolorosos da Lily que como esta no corpo do James não notou que tem mais força. Lia e Remus pegavam suas maquinas de tirar fotos e batiam em todos os ângulos, felizes do plano do Sirius não os ter atingidos. James tentava alcançar o Sirius por cima da Lily e da Lucy que apanhava miseravelmente.

- Senhores Black, Potter e senhoritas Evans e Delacour! - disse a professora Minerva. - O que vocês estão fazendo que não estão nas aulas da manhã?

Todos ficaram quietos, sabiam que se contassem provavelmente Dumbledore daria um jeito, mas Sirius ficaria de castigo e ele acabou de voltar ao time de quadribol do qual foi expulso depois daquela "brincadeira" do salgueiro com o Snape.

E um Sirius Black sem quadribol é um Sirius Black infeliz. E um Sirius Black infeliz significa todo mundo infeliz.

- Oi Mimie – disse James esquecendo-se que estava no corpo da Lily que ficou vermelha. Minerva olhou surpresa de um para o outro.

- Até você senhorita Evans? - perguntou olhando desconfiada para James Potter vermelho.

- Não aconteceu nada, só uma brincadeira boba do Sirius que tirou nossos despertadores – falou Lily fazendo Sirius dar um sorriso radiante.

- Certo, espero ver os senhores nas suas aulas assim que se arrumarem. Vá a enfermaria Delacour esse olho esta horrível – com essa deixa a professora saiu.

Lily olhou desesperada para a amiga só agora percebendo o que havia feito com ela que caiu literalmente quebrada em uma poltrona, Sirius imediatamente foi para seu lado.

- Você esta bem? - perguntou bobamente, Lucy olhou para o rosto dele como se pedisse paciência.

- Pareço bem Sirius?

- Você sempre está perfeitamente linda Lucy – disse Sirius ganhando um sorriso da loira que fez uma careta logo após com dor.

- Desculpe Luh! - pediu Lily sentindo-se mal pelo que fez a loira.

- Vocês podem para com as fotos? - pediu James furioso para Remus e Lia que riram, mas largaram as maquinas.

- Vamos para a enfermaria Lucy – pediu Sirius pegando-a no colo e causando um gemido de dor.

- Melhor você e James ficarem aqui – disse Remus quando Lily foi segui-los.

- O que fazemos agora? - perguntou a ex-ruiva.

- Passam uma semana no corpo do outro e ajam como o outro, ou seja, Lily não faça beiço! Isso fica muito esquisito no Jay! - falou Lia e Lily apressou-se a desfazer o beiço.

- Essa vai ser uma longa semana – disse James abraçando Lily.

- Oh! Tinha que ser justo essa semana que eu vou conhecer sua mãe! - gritou Lily alarmada. James deu um sorriso maroto para ela.

- Veja por esse lado: eu vou ser você e minha mãe me ama o que quer dizer que ela vai amar você!

Lily sentiu vontade de se esconder em baixo de uma almofada e não sair de lá tão cedo.

* * *

**N/A: **Tinha que ser o Six neh? Hehehe!!!


End file.
